Alice Human Sacrifice Meiko
by why can't i even dream
Summary: Alice was in the woods, far from everyone... Short chapters about Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len, or, in this case, the five Alices, meeting their fate in Wonderland.


why can't i even dream~

**I love Alice Human Sacrafice, so I thought I'd write about it. Four, maybe five chapters, about each dream. Enjoy! I don't own the song or lyrics, nor Meiko. **

the first alice was brave and strong, her eyes

were fiery red.

in wonderland she had a sword and ideas in her

head.

she cut down many sorts of things, whatever she

could find.

to make a path of bright red with the trail of

blood behind.

alice was in the woods, far from everyone.

there she was locked in as a sinner for the things

she'd done

how the woods were made is still a mystery and

so,

whatever happened to her, no one may ever know.

Alone she walked, in the cold Autumn streets. The trees lined the walkways, the leaves a glorious red. Red... her favorite color. The woman, a young twenty-something, named Meiko. The color red was her passion, for she herself had quite a fiery personality. And her fiery red passion mixed with her dreams and thoughts; Meiko had always wanted to become an assasin.

A silly, childish hope, some may say, but Meiko knew what she really had to do. Kill stupidity, and watch the world change around her. But she was stuck with her boring ass job. And this is where we find Meiko; on a street lined with red, hunting something. Meiko didn't quite know what, but she knew she had to kill whatever it was. A breaking branch snapped a few feet in front of her, and Meiko lept toward the sound...

And eventually into a hole. Falling, she remembered what she was doing, and hit her head.

A bright light awakened the brunette, and she sat up, examining the world around her. She was in the same place she remembered, except now she had a sword in her hands. She wondered, were the gods helping her follow her dreams? Meiko laughed, a bit too loud, and stood up. She slashed around the sword, feeling how comfortably balanced it was in her strong hands, and walked forward, slashing her sword, not noticing that behind her, the air the sword touched fell to the ground in showers of bright red.

She walked and walked for hours, not feeling the least bit tired. She kept slashing, at trees, leaves, and air. All of it leaving a bloody trail behind. And at last, she found that the woods stopped there. A thick boundary of thorns intertwined on a fence, and it seemed as if she couldn't get through anymore. She tried cutting it, but her sword bounced of harmlessly, and she grew frusturated. She kept slashing and slicing and slashing and slicing, but not even a little cut apperared in the bramble. In impatience, she screamed, and a voice behind her chuckled. She turned, and nothing was there.

"H-Hello?" Meiko called out, not even noticing the trail of blood. The voice chuckled again, and a small rabbit came from the bushes, its white fur looking like a little speck on a backround of blood. The rabbit shook its head.

"You silly child... Don't you know the law?" the rabbit asked, its voice suprisingly deep and commanding for such a tiny creature!

"W-What?" Meiko asked, dropping the sword in suprise, suddenly noticing the oddly candy pink sky and the trail of blood she left behind.

"The law. Everything is living, just like you and I. And in this world, unlike the earth you know, everything bleeds and feels pain. Don't you know not to hurt living things?" The rabbit repeated, and Meiko shrugged.

"Well, I-I didn't-" she started, but the rabbit stopped her. It turned around and hopped away, and Meiko noticed the forest closing in behing her.

"And for your sins, you pay the crime. You're stuck in this prison until Wonderland dies with you," it said, and there Meiko stood, locked away forever.

Well, there you have it. I tried to follow the words as much as possible, and it's probably really crappy. And you're all probably very confused right now. _ Anyways, the next chapter should be up pretty soon, so keep your eye out! Before my cute little bunny gouges them out. X3

why can't I even dream?~


End file.
